The inventive concepts relates to semiconductor packages, and more particularly, to semiconductor packages with reduced stress and/or methods of manufacturing the same.
In general, semiconductor chips formed by performing several semiconductor processes on a wafer undergo a packaging process to thereby form a semiconductor package. A semiconductor package may include a semiconductor chip, a printed circuit board (PCB) on which the semiconductor chip is mounted, a bonding wire or a bump that electrically connects the semiconductor chip to the PCB, and a seal that seals the semiconductor chip. With higher integration of semiconductor packages, the reliability and workability of the semiconductor packages is desired.